percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5:I BEAT SOMEONE IN THE AIR
''' THE BASILISK ARMY' ' Chapter 5:I BEAT SOMEONE IT THE AIR' Lou walked to the sword-fighting arena,at 9:00 a.m."Ector,swords,shields and armor are there"she pointed to a huge box with swords insideWe took armor,shields and swords from there.When I say ''we,''I mean the half-bloods from Hecate Cabin,Hypnos Cabin,Tyche Cabin,Nike Cabin and Iris Cabin because we do camp activities with them.We had sword and shield lesson with the Ares Cabin.A guy from the Ares Cabin told us to do some warm-up,then showed us some moves and then divided us to pairs and told us to fight.I wasn't excellent with a sword,but I was quite good.After,at 10:00 a.m.,we had archery with Chiron,in the fields next to the woods.He told us to threw arrows to some targets.While I was throwing an arrow that pinned near the center,next to me John groaned."I suck at archery"he said.I watched him trowing an arrow but it didn't even touched the target."Hey,John,maybe you're not so bad.Just pull the arrow until it can't be pulled more and try not to shake your hand while throwing.And,the arrow must touch the side of the bow."I told him.He threw an arrow the way I told him and he missed for an inch. "Yes!I have never thrown an arrow so near the target!tThanks,Ector!'he said happy. "You're welcome."I replied."What weapon do you use?"I asked. "Spear.Yours?" "Bow and arrows." "You should make them magic." "Wait,I can?" "Of course!Didn't you know?Oh,you hadn't much time to read the book.I''ll help you in free time to do it." Great!''I thought.''Magic arrows! Then,Chiron gave us a strange liquid and told us to throw it to our arrows' tip.The,he gave us lighters and when we touched the tip with the flame,flames started dancing on it. "Flaming arrows are a little longer than the usual ones,because maybe the flames won't go anywhere except the tip which has the liquid,but,still,the bow can be easily set on fire if it touches them.If a flaming arrow flies a long time in the air,the fire will be burned out.So,make the shot quick."Chiron said and then we started throwing our flaming arrows at bronze targets. After archery,we had winged horseback riding with the Demeter Cabin,at 11:00 a.m.We walked to the pegasi stables.We were all 50,but we were given only 25 pegasi for the lesson.So,we were divided in to two teams.In the first team,where I was,we were told to fly with our pegasus(I was given a grey one) around the camp and back to the stables again.It was the first time I was riding a pegasus alone so I just hit the pegasus' side and the pegasus took off.I could see the whole camp from up there.Next,we were told to do air-dives with our pegasi.Finally,we were told to do a race,to fly to the amphithatre and back.I finished ninth.The second team did the same things.The second hour,the Demeter kid chose the best twenty of the day (I was in them) to do aerial combat.Actually,we were divided to two teams of ten and he had to take the oponnent's team hovering flag,while defending ours,because they had to do so,too.All that in the air,with the pegasi.We couldn't use arrows because if they fell,they might hurt someone.I put on my armor and get in the air.In my team,we decided five to defend and the other five to attack.I was in the defenders.A Tyche guy attacked me(I realised he was from the Tyche Cabin because he had written Tyche Cabin:Who's the lucky ones? on his camp shirt),I was blocking hardly his moves,but I realised that he would beat me up eventually.So,I said,pointing to the ground"Look!A black cat!" "Where?"he said scaried.I hit him with my sword's handle on the armor and he turned his pegasus and started flying back to his team,cursing in Ancient Greek. Next,at 01:00 a.m ,we had monster assault techniques with the Hermes Cabin.A guy was telling us about Laistrygonian Giants:their food,body,powers,weakness,habits.Seriously,did you know that if you stab them on their tattoos they'll stop attacking and will start cleaning the blood, because they love their tattoos,and then you can easily beat them? When we finished,at 02:00 a.m,we had free choice,untill 04:00 a.m:Arts and Crafts,with the Hepaestus Cabin,canoe-races with the naiads or climbing wall with the satyrs.I chose Arts and Crafts and I made a lyre.A little kis from the Hephaestus Cabin helped me,Harley. Next,at 04:00 it was swim and beach time!I bought a swimwear and went to beach with my cabinmates.We started spashing water to each other,except we were controlling the water.Basically,I couldn't cast the spell,but have you seen me splashing water?I beat them up easilly.Then,we played volleyball,sort of,because we weren't touching the ball,we were casting the flying charm to move it.I didn't managed to cast it,but I'm good in volleyball,too. Next,at 05:00 we had free time and while I was wondering when John was,I saw him coming with his spear in his hand"C'mon,Ector,let's go to the Cabin."he told me and we walked to our cabin.When we got inside,he stood where a dark-blue carpet wave was moving.He took a short,thin piece of wood,touched the wave and said "Κάθοδος!"(Kathodos).For a moment,I fell like I was sinking in the carpet's wave with John next to me and the next moment I was standing in a rooom 'Where are we?"I asked John while looking around.It was twice the size of Hecate's Cabin,with white bronze walls,full of symbols.It had a library,five tables and four chairs in each table,some straw dummies in bronze armor and swords in their hands,small squares that looked like they had mist inside and a big box.The whole room was full of sunlight though there was no window and I think we were underground. "Welcome to Hecate Cabin Training Room.It's a special room where we can train in magic."John replied "Why it there sunlight?Oh,I see.Magic." "Now,Ector,let's make your arrows magic.I gave him my quiver."We'll make them magic with symbol-spells." "Symbol-spells?" "Oh,you didn't have time to look to your book.Going to the library and take a copy of Spells and Magic." I went there and took the book. 'Open at the contents and find the page with symbol-spells." I opened the contents: Combat spells Usefull casual spells Curses Elements spells Self-cast spells "I found it"I said while turning at the right page "Read it loudly so we can hear it." "A symbol-spell is a kind of spell that 'gives' its magic properties to the object it's cast to.It is named symbol-spell because when the ti of a ''rabdos touches the object and the spell is pronounced,a symbol appears on it and the symbol-spell is created.Symbol-spells are activated when the sorcerer wants it to be activated,like it reads it mind.NOTE:Only one symbol spell can be cast in one object.Most objects would explode or releash their already existing symbol-magic if a sorceres tries to cast another symbol-spell.Only a very rare mettal,water copper,can take in more than one symbol-spell.Symbol spells can be permanent with the Permanency spell.A rabdos is short,thin piece of wood,cut from Hecate's tree in Camp Half Blood.Oh,I understand now.Can I have a rabdos?" "Of course you can''he said.He walked to the wall,touched a symboll and a drawer popped out of the wall,with radbos inside.He took one and handed it to me. "Thanks,John.Um I'll try a symboll-spell on an arrow,okay?" "Okay." I picked an arrow from my quiver.I opened the book in the Earth Spell and touched the tip of the arrow with my rabdos.I tried many times until I managed to cast the spell."Γη!"(Gi) I said.I felt like I could give my arrows many powers:make it as hard as rock,make it have a special connection to the ground,or spit chlorophyll or grow plant roots.I thought that I wanted the special connection and a symbol like a rock appeard on my arrows tip "Let's try it."John said."Cast the Earth spell to the square so ground will appear.Then,throw an arrow there." I did what he told me to do with the square and I threw my earth-arrow.The mooment it touched the ground,the ground started shaking and it broke.My arrow and pieces of the ground were flying above the mist. "Amazing!"said John smiling.He told me to make more arrows magic.Ten minutes later,I had twelve magic arrows out of the total twenty.I cast the Permanency spell so my arrows would be magic all the time.I cast the Return spell at them,so they would return to my quiver when I needed them."Cool!"he said when he saw me with my quiver on back.We stood where we had entered and John said"'Ανοδος!(Anodos).I felt like I was swimming to the water's surface for a moment and then I was standing in my cabin with John.He took his spear(which had a water symbol-spell) from his bed and said to me"Come on Ector!We have warship-fighting untill nine in the evening!" Category:Original Idea Category:Chapter Page Category:GreekArcher365